obstáculos
by Kaffchan
Summary: Finalmente Shun ve y se reune con June, pero se presentan complicaciones. para eso va haber ayuda


yay!-grito le alegria Yukihira por que llego el dia- SHUN! finalmente vas a poder a Junecchi- estaba realmente feliz que June fuera al santuario, aun que la conocio solo 1 vez le agrado mucho.

sii...- respondía Shun de forma no tan feliz porque que sabia que algo arruinaría su día.

que? que pasa? no estas feliz que junecchin viene, tu eres el que mas la extraña, finalmente podrán estas juntos después de 1 mes.

Es que- se decepciona un poco- cuando ella esta conmigo siempre hay algo que arruina o nos deja tranquilos, ella no puede estar siempre dejando la isla andromeda, tiene su propio alumno que enseñar y..

Shun -le toma de los hombros- no te preocupes yo estoy aquí y te ayudare en lo que sea

Yuki... no te quiero molestar

no lo harás -le responde de forma rápida a Shun- no tengo nada mejor que hacer, desde que Lia-ni y Shaka son pareja no a estado conmigo

si.. entiendo lo que siente Shaka no me a entrenado desde entonces, tampoco hemos hablado mucho -se entristece un poco-

hubo un silencio bastante pesado, ellos sentía que estaban siendo apartados de las personas que mas querían

iiii... Shun no te preocupes que hoy estarás Junecchin y para que nada malo pase y tengan un dia bonito, ok?

si..

Shun y Yukihira estuvieron esperando a June a que llegara en el puerto, Shun estaba preocupado por que pasa algo por que siempre ocurría que tenia que ir a una misión para salvar el mundo o cosas internas, como que su hermano termina arruinando todo por su sobre protección.

espero que Ikki no venga hoy -pensó Shun-

no por nada pero... no me gustaría que tu hermano viniera, el arruinara todo -diciendo exactamente lo mismo que pensaba Shun-

siendo sinceros yo quiero lo mismo -rió Shun al darse cuenta que pensaban lo mismo-

Shun!- se escucho de repente una voz que a Shun y a Yukihira le parecio familiar-

No...- Yukihira no quería creérselo-

mm mi mierda es Ikki - gruño Shun de enojo al ver lo que mas le preocupaba se hizo realidad- mi suerte es solo un cuento disney, mientra que en realidad es un cuento de hadas grotesco y sin final feliz

poético...- le dice Yukihira a Shun en respuesta de lo que dijo-

Shun sintió exasperación, con todo y no estaba de ánimos para bromas o cosas del estilo-. Por que? por que !?

Hola hermano... te veo enojado ¿ no esta feliz que haya venido?- le dijo Ikki

No, es que solo...- mira a lo lejos que June estaba detrás de su hermano- eeeeee... eees que tengo cosas que hacer estoy muy ocupado hoy asi que no podremos hacer nada juntos hoy y odiaría que te quedaras hermano - se hacerca a Yukihira- ok ¿te acuerda del plan que se nos ocurrió por si esto pasaba?

Si, solo dejamos esto a mi- le respondía a Shun y se va junto a June sin que Ikki la notara-

que paso? a donde va la enana esa -le pregunta Ikki a Shun- es que me pidió que le recordara que tenia que ir al puerto a recoger pescado para cocinar en la noche

ella cocina?- pregunta ikki-

Claro que si! ella no solo come, también cocina -le respondió algo enojado-

Por cierto, no te preocupes tengo planeado quedarme bastante, así que puedo espera

Genial -sonrie Shun-

su rostro mostraba una felicidad, Shun tenia la suerte de ser un gran mentiroso cosa que aprendió a la fuerza por parte de Kanon, pero en su interior deseaba que su algo sucediera para su hermano se fuera, cualquier cosa, como que el puerto se incendiara de repente

Yukihira se llevo a June a otro lugar lejos de Ikki

Yuki que pasa?- le pregunta por que realmente estaba confundida, yukihira se acerco a ella y solo le toma el bra y corre diciendo que le explicara después-

pues, tu cuña ejem Ikki llego de forma inesperada ¿por cierto tu alumno? - le pregunta Yukihira-

o.. entiendo y mi alumno esta con Marin ella me dijo que podía cuidarlo cuando viniera -le responde June- volviendo a Ikki entiendo que pone nervioso a Shun por todo lo que dice y pregunta, pero no creo que deban hacer algo tan complicado.

junecchin créeme es mejor así, tendrán mas privacidad que antes o acaso no te acuerdas o incomoda con las preguntas que hacia Ikki

sabes tienes razon -con una sonrisa forzada, ella sentía que estaba mal pero sabia que no era de malas acción al contrario tenia un buena razon, pero aun asi se sentía incomoda-

Yuki.. -Yukihira de inmediato reconoció la voz que la la llamaba-

LIA-NI! - fue corriendo a abrazar a su "hermano"-

June, a pasado un mes que no te veo ¿por que no estas con Shun? -le pregunta a Shaka-

Ikki -le responde Yukihira de forma muy resumida-

Super -Shaka responde de forma sarcástica-

June se da cuenta que Shaka y Aioria están tomados de la malo de una forma es particular-. son pareja?

si, pero solo hace dos días- le responde Yukihira-

ya veo, felicidades, estoy feliz por ustedes- June sonríe de forma tierna-

ya veo por que Shun la ama es muy tierna -piensa Aioria-

Gracias - sonríe Shaka-

por cierto que harán con el sr. me quijo de todo mientra hago lo mismo -pregunta Aoria a Yukihira-

Bueno... a Shun se le ocurrir algo por si algo como esto pasaba, pero si quieren ayudar... -le responde de forma en que quiere que ellos la ayuden-

Shaka y Aioria se miraron pero creían que iban hacer lo correcto

ok, lo haremos -Respondió Aioria-

Eh!? no creen que están exagerando - dice June-

Es que es Ikki el es muy... idiota -dice Shaka-

bueno ¿que tenemos que hacer? hermanita

fácil, alegar a Ikki de Shun y June -Yukihira le responde a su hermano-

June se sentía preocupada por todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo por ella y Shun, pero no quería decir nada por que no se sentiría bien en arruinar todo lo que ellos están haciendo.

mientra en el puerto, Shun esperaba la señal para iniciar todo aparecen Shaka y Aioria, para darle una mano

Eh!- Shun se preguntaba que hacen aquí y detrás de ellos estaba Yukihira-

Hola Ikki me preguntaba que si nos quieres acompañar a nosotros mientras Shun hace lo que tiene que hacer, Yukihira cocinó -Aioria le pregunta para llevarse a Ikki-

esa es una buena idea, Ikki hermano creo que deberías ir, no quiero que te aburras

Creo que buena idea -Ikki concuerda con Shun y se va con ellos-

por cierto June te esta esperando en donde acordamos -le dice Yukihira a Shun-

oh, ok gracias - Shun finalmente tendrá su día especial con June y para el es perfecto-

QUE? DESDE CUANDO SON PAREJA?- se escucho gritar a Ikki de lo lejor y shun logro ver la cara de Yukihira que expresaba enojo-

ai Ikki hermano...

Shun aproveche lo maxino con June, el estaba muy feliz pero June le preguntó

Shun, me preocupa tu hermano. se que el te quiere proteger y entiendo que no es la mejor forma, pero si seguimos asi... no llegaremos a ningún lado. tenemos que hablar con el... los dos - June le dice con sinceridad a Shun y el la mira-

tienes razón, solo que no quiero que siempre se entrometa en todo, quiero vivi contigo, poder abrazarte con tranquilidad, darte un beso sin sentirnos incómodos -le toma la mano a June- quiero llegar muy lejos contigo -se sonroja- pero no de esa forma! me refiero a que quiero amarte, incluso en mis próximas vidas

June sonrie y debajo de la luz del atardecer ellos se besaron

Decidido, Shun habla con su hermano, estaba tranquilo teniendo a June cerca y tomados de la mano, le explica la situación y como se sentía. Ikki extrañamente entendió y Shun estuvo feliz con la respuesta y este abrazo a su hermano por haberlo entendido.

cuando era de noche.

Shaka y Aioria se acostaban juntos desde que son pareja. Planearon turnarse de casa cada ciertotiempo.

fue lindo y tierno de tu parte en darle un sermon a Ikki para que dejara a Shun y June que sean pareja y el no esté de intruso, te daré un regalo, solo dimelo y te lo que quieras -de dice a Aioria abrazandolo en la cama con usa sonrisa de alivio-

puedo ahora mismo es regalo?

en la mañana siguiente

hola corazon -Shaka le da el abrazo de buenos días a Shun-

hola campeón -Aioria le revuelve el cabello-

que pasa Shun -le pregunta Shaka-

saben que se escucha a través de las paredes, verdad??

..perdon corazon, nosotros. ..

sucios- les dice Shun a ambos-

fin


End file.
